


Close Quarters

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Trope Bingo - Sleeping ArrangementsFor Mcsheplets prompt #153 - storm
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> For Trope Bingo - Sleeping Arrangements  
> For Mcsheplets prompt #153 - storm

SGA-1 huddled together in what charitably might be called a cave. The deep cut in the face of the rock was barely big enough to hold the four of them. The only good news was that the rain coming down - _that's a monsoon!_ Rodney had protested -- in such a way that nothing was coming into the cave. 

Ronon stepped to the entrance -- it only took one step to get there -- and peered into the downpour.

"Not safe to move until it stops," he decided. "The track will be too slick and that section along the side of that hill will be too dangerous." He looked up. "Sun's almost down and it's going to be fully dark soon."

"We're not that far from the Gate," John said. "It's less than a mile."

"We risk a tumble down the side of that hill," Ronon countered. "There were a couple of washed out spots, so there may be more water coming down the hill. and it's wide open. A strong gust of wind could knock a man over. I could probably make it but even Teyla would struggle."

"We have our packs, we are safe, and Atlantis will be checking on us in a couple of hours," Teyla pointed out. "We will be fine."

"Okay, okay," John sighed. "We'll wait it out."

Rodney bumped against John's shoulder. "Thanks," he said quietly. "Walking in while it was dry was okay, but there's no way I wanted to try that track in the rain."

John nodded. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, as okay as I'm going to be in this closet," Rodney replied. 

The rain made enough noise that continued conversation was awkward. 

Atlantis called shortly after they missed their check-in. 

"We'll probably have to spend the night," John replied, glad that the radios reached this far. "We're not in a good location for a Jumper to get at us, so it's safer all around to just wait. We're safe for now and we can wait it out."

"If you're sure," Woolsey said.

"Yeah, we're fine," John assured him.

"Someone will check on you every four hours," Woolsey said. 

"Not a problem," John said.

Rodney was bored. There was only so much he could do on the tablet that he had wrestled out of his pack. He didn't have room to spread out like he would need to do with anything else. He had already eaten an MRE, and he was hungry out of boredom and not real hunger. He sighed.

"Playing solitaire?" John leaned over to peek at his screen. 

"Yeah," Rodney admitted. 

"Take a nap," John suggested. 

"Where?" Rodney looked around at the cramped space.

"It won't be comfortable, but put your pack between you and the wall," John said. "I'll be on your other side and you can lean up against me."

"You sure?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah," John replied. "Ronon and Teyla will take most of the guard rotations and at worst you'll be disturbed when Atlantis calls to check in."

"A nap sounds good," Rodney admitted. "Okay, I'm going to be a pain, I need to piss."

"Piss down wind," Ronon grinned.

"Oh, har-de-har-har," Rodney rolled his eyes. He leaned against one edge of the cave opening and took half a step forward so he was almost in the edge of the rain. He let the wind and rain take the piss away from the cave. He didn't want to think too hard about what Teyla would have to do.

He straightened his clothing and went back to the space next to John.

"Here," John handed him a woven blanket that he routinely carried in his pack. "This will help you keep warm."

"Thanks." Rodney wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He knew this wouldn't be the most comfortable sleeping position, but even dozing off for a couple of hours would help the time go by.

Rodney knew John checked in with Atlantis a couple of times from the conversation that went over the radio. It was relatively loud on this end, since the sound of the rain had not ended.

Rodney woke to his head on John's shoulder and John's arm wrapped around him. John was asleep with his head in an awkward position. He nudged John, who moved in reaction.

"Wha.. Ow!" John groaned. 

"Yeah," Rodney agreed. "My ass is flat and I need to piss." Then he realized. "Hey! The rain stopped!"

"Yeah," Ronon said from the front of the cave. "About an hour ago. But there's water running everywhere and the wind is still pretty high. Since Sheppard wasn't snoring, I let you both sleep."

"I don't snore!" John protested automatically.

"Yes, you do!" Rodney and Ronon said at the same time. They grinned .

Teyla looked up from her position at the other end of the cave. "If we take time for some breakfast, maybe we can see about going home."

"By the time the sun's fully up, it should be okay to head back," Ronon added.

"Ow, yes, good to know," Rodney said as he eased up from the floor of the cavern.

John stretched in the space Rodney had vacated and then switched with Rodney to piss himself.

They picked through the MREs they had and Rodney happily ate meatloaf for breakfast. 

"I could use a good cup of tea," Teyla admitted.

"Coffee, but yeah," John agreed.

"Let me see how it looks," Ronon said. "Be right back." He exited the cave and was back in just a few minutes. "It's wet and sloppy, but if we take our time, we'll be fine," he announced. 

"Good enough, then!" John nodded. "Let's go home."


End file.
